Original Series
Original Version The Original Series, was totally different of the current version, the style wasn't very "Total Drama", but, a lot of people like it. It had 14 competitors, 18 with others who enter late, 21 with another 3 who will enter some point. The Hosts of the Show was Robert Loupart, and the prize was 10,000 Pounds. It had only eighteen pages. At the beggining, 14 contestants came to the College Campus and met the host, the host didn't comment about the contestants, because, they showed their auditions. So, Robert threw a stone, to see who is going to be the team capitan, Chris and Hannah catched the stone, so, they started to choose people. Hannah's team was Henry Jenkins, Martin, Amy, Crissie, Mary, Jordan and she. Chris's team was Rosie, Liz, Harold, Pointer, Sarah, Farmer Sam and he. After it, both team had a party, and this version finished when Henry Jenkins got drunked. White and Black to the Future It was a project from college of TheZobe. In it, Hannah, Liz and Farmer Sam back to the 1930s in a phone box. They met Mickey Mause and Betty Boop. Rosie appeared too. Version 2 With a new style, a new version started, with new contestants (Charlotte ,Mike, Dave, Shane and Lee), but, some old ones didn't back, making 15 contestants. Chris McLean is the new host and the new prize is one milion dollars. Introduction Day starts with Chris, introducing one by one the contestants, starting with Hannah, Jordan, Jim,Mody, Dave, Sarah,Amy, Crissie, Charlotte, Farmer Sam, Liz, Rosie, Mike, Lee, and Shane. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, our contestants started challenge, but, they're all making partners, Ruby and Lulu; Dave and Mody; Liz and Jim; Charlotte, Farmer Sam and Jordan; Amy, Crissie and Connor; Cory and Hannah; Farmer Sam. During it, they were attacked by a giant frog, monkeys and rats. Drake, prepare his revenge to Cory, making him left Hannah in the forest. After it, Drake destroys the camera, for anyone see what really happend. Ruby, Lulu, Farmer Sam, Drake and Charlotte were the first people to won, they formed the first team, called Team Drills. Crssie, Amy, Connor, Mody and Dave, formed Team Screwdrivers. Jordan, Jim, Liz, Hannah and formed The Hammers. The Hammers were the losers, but, before they go to the elimination room, Drake accused Cory to left a team partner alone in the forest, so, he caled an interns to prove with video. All the team saw it, and it causes his elimination. In Radioactors, first, we saw how the cast passed their first night at the College. After it, Chris tell about the chalenge, that will be drama. After it, this version was cancelled. Version 3 It is the same of the second, but it has just some changes in the style and some parts of the text. Version 4 Becomes completely like the original "Total Drama" series & some of the characters have new names Rosie becomes Ruby, Lee becomes Cory, Mike becomes Connor, and Sarah becomes Lulu.